Transylvania High
by Disney'sGurl
Summary: Transylvania High, the home of magical, mutant, and mythical students. Maximum "Max" Martinez is a Grounded Angel, who never knew magic ever existed, but everything changes when she meets five people who will change her life, and with a bet she doesn't know about, odd dreams, and someone out for her sister, will Max last? Contains FAX and NIGGY
1. Grounded Angel

**Hello! My name is _Disney's Gurl_ and I'm new so, please, dont go hard on me.**

**OBVIOUSLY, you should all know the summary. So, here are the ages. Also, I apologize if Max is a little OOC. Lastly, I'm sorry if the story feels rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, except for the plot. **

**Max - 16**

**Fang - 16**

**Iggy - 16**

**Nudge - 16**

**Gazzy - 15**

**Angel - 14**

**Hope ya enjoy the Chapter for Translyvania High!**

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

**Narrarator's POV**

Hello. Now, your probably thinking this is a rip-off of Monster High or something. But I'll tell you now, its not.

This story is different.

Alright. This is 10 years ago. Our main character, Maximum Martinez - otherwise known as Max - is six years old. She wasnt like her sister Ella, who was a girly-girl. Max was a tomboy, and a tough one. But, she was innocent. Max lived with her mom, Valencia, dad, Jeb, and younger sister, Ella. They were happy, and everythng was perfect.

But, as we all know, everything perfect doesnt last.

A year before, although Max and Ella never knew, their mother was dianosed with cancer.

The doctors are still trying to find out what caused it today.

Then, a few weeks after Ella turned 4, Valencia died. The funeral was sad. A week after her death, Jeb soon drank after work, and came home drunk. A when he saw Max or Ella, he began to abuse them becuase they looked like his dead love.

One day, his boss found out about his drinking problem and fired him. He came home more drunk than usual, and when Max talked back, he lost it. He punched her, making her hit a wall and fall to the floor. A picture fell from the wall and hit Max in the head, causing her to pass out.

The picture was of her mother.

Ten years after being in a coma, Max died.

Starting on the next chapter, Max will go to a school that changes everything including friendship, family, and most of all, love.

You're probably thinking this story is like all those others, but I'll tell you now, its not.

This story is different.

* * *

**~Chapter 1~  
**

**Max POV**

I groaned, opening my eyes slowly. All I saw was white. I was probably in the hospital. My hand fell onto my cot, which felt way to much like cotton and soft pillows. I looked down to see- a cloud. Wait, what?

A CLOUD?! What was going on!

I curled my body to my chest and wrapped my wings around me, trying to at least get some comfort.

Hold on.

There were two things wrong with that line.

Read Again.

In total, there were three- make that four things wrong with this picture, I thought as I looked at the long white silk gown I was wearing.

1. My body didn't look like a six-year old's should.

2. I was sitting on a cloud.

3. I was wearing a silk gown. I dont wear dresses.

4. I had wings. Let me rephrase that.

I HAD WINGS!

Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh.

"What the heck is going on." I whispered.

"Max, its a long story, but you died after being in a coma for ten years," said a voice like silk, "Because you were completely innocent for the first six years of your life, you became an angel." I turned to see my mom.

My MOM!

"Wh- mom what are you doing here?" I said. My mom sighed.

"Max, as you know, I passed away." next to my mother appeared a wheel with choices on them, "Im here to spin the wheel and see where you go."

"Mom but-"

"Max, let me do this." she said, spinning the wheel. I grumbled to myself as the wheel spun. It stopped and landed on a choice.

**Translyvania High**

My mother gasped. She hugged me close, crying. I wasn't sure whether or not it was happy or not, but I hugged her back nonetheless.

"Max, I'm sorry I'd thought you'd end up with me but I guess not-" she cut herself off and looked at me seriously, "Listen Max we only have little time. When you get down, you'll get a letter. Let it guide you. When you graduate, you'll get to visit me again. I love you Max." she finished with a whisper.

"I love you too-" I was cut off when I fell through a hole. I screamed, trying to flap my wings, but, I didn't know how to.

"HOW DO YOU WORK THESE THINGS!" I yelled, as the towns grew bigger and the clouds smaller. I soon hit a bunch of trees and branches.

"Ow." I groaned as I hit the dirt floor. A piece of paper, like a letter, floated to me. I unconsciously grabbed it.

**Dear Maximum Martinez,**

**Welcome! As you know, you have fell from the ground, also known as a Grounded Angel. You are in Transylvania, Romania. When you drop this letter, it will guide you to the other side of Transylvania. _Monique Jackson _****will be showing you around the town.**

**Sincerely,**

**_Jack Headless_**

**Principal of Transylvania High, home of magical, mythical, and mutant students.**

I burst out in laughter.

"Your all kidding! This is some big joke isn't it! Probably a dream! Well everybody, I'll let you all know, I'm not falling for it!" I yelled, throwing the letter on the ground. I walked away before seeing something glow in the corner of my eye. I turned back around to see the letter glowing, floating away.

It was entrancing, so something was sort of forcing me to follow.

"Pretty." I said, giggling. It sort of felt like Valium on me. The letter floated into a cave. It stopped at the end of the cave, before going through it.

I gasped. Slowly, I put my finger through the wall before my hand, arm, then whole body. Suddenly, I wasn't in a cave, but a town! I then looked up to see a giant sign.

**Welcome to The Other Side of Translyvania**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please, if you have any suggestions tell me! I wont post till I get like, five reviews!**

**Peace! ~DG **


	2. Going to School

**Me: Hey! Im back! **

**Alright, I was worried that I wouldnt get any reviews but I was shocked that I got 13! I mean, 13 doesnt seem like much to some people, but to me, its AWESOME! I mean, the whole time, I was smiling all stupid and stuff. So THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Also, I've kidnapped the WHOLE FLOCK! And it wasnt easy, trust meh.**

**Flock: -struggles to break free-**

**Me: Mwahaha! Youll never break free! What do you say, Alex?**

**Alex: :P I call dibs on harrasing Fang first.**

**Me: Dang. should've never said nothin.**

**Replies;**

**Dead-baby: Yeah, I wanted you to anticipate. Im with you, Fax & Niggy are awesome. And thanks for the advice, and Max will slowly mature and realize the difference between a six year old and a sixteen year old.**

**cat musketeer:**** I shure will! Wait, is that how you spell 'shure'? IDK.**

**the. way. it. was:**** Thanks! And Ill try my best on the updating.**

**Hollyleaf the Wolfblood: Wow. I didnt know it was THAT great. You made my day ^.^**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer:**** I got the idea from a dream. Aint that wierd? And yeah, Iggy as a pyro wizard is boss XD**

**6l4v4a is me: Thanks for the advice, and Im sure you would think of a good story plot..trust meh.  
**

**The Crazy Bird Lady: Yeah, I spent a while on the Maximum Ride Archive looking for any stories that matched my idea so it wouldnt seem like copying. As far as I know, nobody has created a story like this.  
**

**Mythomagic-Champion:**** Thank you!**

**TWG02: Thanks!  
**

**The Writing Fedora: Gracias!**

**1LuvDragonQueen: *Rubs hands together evilly* Ella will come up soon, my pretty.**

**Reviewer: Merci! That means Thanks in French.  
**

**Guest: I'll try!**

**FaximumEverdeen: Gratias ago! My latin teacher said it means thanks :P**

**Cicimay1: I honestly never reqlly watched Monster High, so I didnt know until my lil cousin watched and episode. There are differences. The principal is the infamous Headless Horseman. Otherwise, Thank you!**

**goldeneyedgirl: tryin my best. I read your pm, which made me want to update faster :3  
**

**Okay, now lets continue!**

**Disclaimer: Nada belongs to me except for the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

"Oh. My. Jesus."

Thats all I said. It looked like a regular neighborhood, with houses and streets and all that jazz. The only thing different was that, in the background were five castles. The first was the smallest, and it had white bricks. The second was a good size, and it was brick red. The third was bigger, and was brick brown. The fourth was even bigger, and had silver bricks. The last one was the biggest, and was a scary pitch black.

"Where am I?" I gasped a little, trying to get use to my voice.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared in front of me. I closed my eyes and started coughing, my throat feeling the fumes go down. I blacked out for a moment.

_"Daddy?" I asked, "What are you doing?"_

_"None of your business. Now, leave." He yelled, before blowing the cigarrette smoke in my face. I closed my eyes and coughed._

I blinked open to see a girl having a coughing fit in front of me. She had dark brown curly hair all the way to her mid back, mocha skin brown eyes, and wore a long black jacket going over her hands with an orange symbol on the top corner, a white tee, an orange and black striped tie, a ruffled orange and black plaid skirt, orange and black striped socks, and black boots. Whoa that was a long line.

"Sorry bout that," she said before coughing, "Let me try again." she pulled a _w__and_ from her boot and pointed it at her feet before disappearing in thin air. I stared, my jaw open, but I closed it when I realized enough crazy stuff was happening.

Then, the girl appeared in an explosion of confetti. "Welcome Max!" she yelled.

"How do you know my name and who are you?" I yelled.

"Well, as your guide, I'm supposed know your name, age, monstering, and what you are! My names Monique but everybody calls me Nudge because when everybody met me I talked way too much so they nudged me, and after a while Angel, my BFFL called me Nudge, but at first I never got it because well I never actually knew they nudged me, cause all I knew was they wanted me to shut up, but its kinda mean if you ask me so I told Angel that and she said, 'I didn't mean for it to sound mean so I'm sorry.' and I was like-"

"Yeah I think I know why you're called Nudge." I cut off. She blushed.

"OMG I'm SO sorry-"

"It's alright." I honestly didn't want to go through another one of those, "Anyways, what are you, Nudge?And what the heck is a monstering?"

"I'm a witch, obviously! And a monstering is the day you came to The Other Side Of Transylvania!" Alright, I got what a monstering was, but not the whole witchy part.

"You dont seem like one." I said. Most witches I saw were evil and cruel.

"I'm trying to be a good witch so when my college application comes in I don't become a bad one." Nudge explained, "Let me show you around. When I was shown around, I was..." she faded out as we walked closer and closer to the silver castle. We walked past all sorts of creatures, me rubbing my eyes when I thought I saw a unicorn. Finally we stopped in front of the silver building.

"...and that's why I always make sure to put my wand in my boot." Nudge finished. I didn't even want to know what she was talking about.

"Max, welcome to Transylvania High." she yelled, as we entered. There were tons of people walking around. Some had wings, some tails, some even had super powers! Then a girl walked towards us. She had blonde curly hair, big blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore the same thing as Nudge, but instead her plaid skirt didn't have ruffles and she wore those fancy shoes called Mary-somethings.

Oh yeah. She had wings.

No, not _wings_ wings.

_Fairy_ wings.

"Hi Max! I'm Angel. Nudge and I are gonna be you're roommate!" she said.

"Roommate?" Since when did Nudge say that?

"Remember? I told you it on our way to school!" Nudge yelled. Oh. I really should listen more often.

"You're gonna have to if you wan to survive with Nudge around." Angel said. Did I say that aloud?

"Nope. I'm a mind-reader. When a student comes to this school, they get a new power. Mines is mind reading." Angel explained. I blushed, realizing she could read my mind.

"Dont worry Max, you'll get use to it. It'll be normal in a while." Nudge comforted, realizing my blush.

"Well," Angel said,"Lets show you your locker!" we walked past the tons of kids saying, 'Hey new girl', 'Look, another angel', or, 'nice wings new girl', before finally getting to my locker. Across the hall though were tons of boys staring at my like fresh meat. Only one wasn't. He had shaggy black hair, olive skin, and wore the same uniform, except he wore plaid pants and fancy boy shoes. And when I looked into his eyes, I wish I hadn't.

They were obsidian, an I felt him pulling me towards him. I unwillingly took a step, making him have a glint in his eye-

"Max you okay?" said Nudge. I looked at Nudge and Angel to see both faces full of worry.

"Yeah, its just-"

"Fangs gang." they said at the same time.

"Fangs gang?" I said, "who are they?"

"A group of vampires. They're leader is Fang Ride, the boy who was pulling you in." Nudge said. My eyes widened. They knew?," You see, Angels and vampires have something called attraction. Angels have goodness attraction. They pull you in, making you want to do good things. Vampires have lustful attraction. They pull you in romantically, before they bite you and you become one of them."

"But they can't bite angels, right?" I asked.

"Wrong. They can. And angel-turned-vampires are called Fallen Angels." Angel said.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways, cuase I wont let him do that to me. I will not fall in love with Fang Ride under any circumstances." and with that we walked to the Principal's office.

And I thought I wouldn't fall in love.

I was wrong.

Horribly wrong.

* * *

He had observed her for days. The way she talked, smiled, laughed. He was going to have her be his. He only needed to get rid of three obstacles.

Her boyfriend.

Her father.

Her grounded angel sister.

He found out about the angel as soon as he wanted to know his future wife's family. He realized her sister could get rid of him. So to get the girl, he had to get rid of her sister.

Then Ella Martinez could be his wife forever.

* * *

**Me: Now we know what WILL happen to Ella! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Alex: Why are you so creepy?**

**Me: :( Why are you so mean to me?**

**Alex: -looks off into distance and shrugs-**

**Me: Why thank you for contributing -_-**

**Lol anyways Bye!**


	3. Principal Jack Headless

**Me: Sorry I haven't been on everybody. Mucho gracias por los reviews!** **That last part got you confrizzled, didnt it? I'll let you know now, it is NOT Fang who is in the end. **

**I'd also like to thank my BFF Natalia for giving me her OC, Natalie! So now, through a game of Doggy-Doggy-Diamond, we choose which flock member will join us this chapppie! Alex, do the honors!**

**Alex: Doggy-Doggy-Diamond, step right in,****Doggy-Doggy-Diamond, step right out! YES! Winner 'tis Fang!**

******Me: -takes off Fangs blindfold and gag- Wazzup Fangy?**

******Fang:...**

******Alex: Answer or I'll...-looks around before picking up my hamster Billy Bob- throw Billy Bob at you!**

******Me: NO! Not Billy Bob!**

******Alex: YES! YES BILLY BOB!**

******Fang: Whatever. Im fine.**

******Alex: YAY! -Throws Billy Bob out window-**

******Me: No! Billy Bob! -jumps out after-**

******XxFlickerxX: I know. I typed up chappie 2 at like, midnight, so I knew it would be fast paced. But I tried my best to post up the chappie.  
**

******The Avian-Olympian: Recently, my dreams have been giving ideas for my stories..so thats what I really rely on. and, Idk what I'd want to be. But maybe an angel or a good witch. **

******CakeIsAGoodFriend: Lol, I typed up your name and on auto correct it said 'godforsaken' my reply was O.O Anyways, although it seems like it Fang is NOT the person. in a while you're gonna have to decide between three people.**

******TheCoolPartyEmoClownClub: I'll try my best to update! P.S. I lurve your ********username!**

******VampireRide: Lol, I read BOTH posts, you and Arch are hilario. Thanks for the favorite by the way!  
**

******MySilenceIsInfinity: The point was to make you lost so when the person is revealed you be all: :O  
**

******1LuvDragonQueen:******** Mwahaha! I shall not tell you!**

******Lumpy Space Princess LSP: I will! Well...I realized I just DID update so... awkward...  
**

******cat musketeer: No, it is not Fangella. I dont play that(Lol, that sounded hilario when I actually said it.) So, try to figure out who it is.  
**

******Elemental Dragon Slayer: Well, you'll have to find out yourself, bud. Thanks and yeah Fang's Gang.  
**

**the. way. it. was.: Sorry, aint gonna tell! Of course Fang and Max get together! Its gonna happen very slowly. About your name thing, its becuase I wanted everyone's name perfecto, so I had to put spaces.  
**

**Luv4music13: Well, it was like valium on Max, and she's six in her mind, so yeash.**

**Alex: And since Disney is currently out the window fetching Billy Bob, I present Belle!**

**Belle: Hi!**

**Alex: And we are celebrating our 30th review! So FangGirlForever, you can send a onetime appearance OC! Say their;**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Age(Has to be 14-18) **

**Hair**

**Eyes**

**Skin**

**Wear**

**What they are(angel,witch,fairy,mermaid,demon,vampire, anything mythical, magical, or mutant really)**

**Personality**

**Belle:And if you dont want to we dont mind. The 40th reviewer will get to.**

**FangGirlForever: Thank you! And dont forget to send in your OC!  
**

**NameMissy: Kk, I'll try my best Missy(pun intended) **

**Kewl Girl: I never knew the story was THAT good.**

**dance. till. i. drop.: Haha, not Fang. Oh gosh, I did make Nudge loud. Well, you'll see why she's so loud. Yeah, Iggy and Gazzy are exciting to meet, maybe cause they add humour. Hm. Thanks!  
**

**worstnightmare23: It may or may not be Iggy...MWAHAHAHAHA! He's not apart of Fang's Gang, but is Fang's friend, like Gazzy.  
**

**Belle: Okay, let's start. Fang, Disclaimer please?**

**Fang: *sighs* Disney'sGurl does not own me or my flock. Natalia owns Natalie. Jamie(Disney'sGurl) however, owns everything else.**

* * *

Nudge and Angel were walking to the principal's office in an empty hallway when a boy who looked just like Angel, but older, rushed to us.

"Angel, help me! Red's coming!" Angel nodded, and he hid in a nearby locker, before a man in his late thirties with fiery hair, tan skin, and red eyes, made his way down the hallway, before turning to Angel. I gulped.

"Miss Angel, please tell me, do you know where your brother is?"He asked, trying to look patient. I could tell he wasn't, cause before my father had started abusing Ella and I, he'd have that look on his face, before he snapped one day. Angel sent me a look, and I knew she heard what I was thinking about.

_Your brother? _I thought to her. Angel glanced at me.

_I'll tell you later._

"He said he was...uh...hanging out with his pack!" Nudge said suddenly, before we were caught.

"Really?" the man asked.

"Yeah," interjected Angel, "You know Ari Always hanging with his pack. Always wanting meetings." The man nodded, before sniffing and looking around.

"It smells like him though." the man replied, before glaring, "Are you lying? You know not to lie to the Dean!"

"That's cause she hugged him before she left, and his scent was left on her." I said. All eyes, especially the creepy red ones were boring into mine. I mentally shuddered.

"Ah, Maximum Martinez. Principal Headless is waiting for you. I suggest you visit him. And Angel, if you see Zephyr, tell him he and James are in a bucketload of trouble." he walked away, and after five minutes, Angel knocked on the locker, and the boy came out of he locker.

"I owe you one." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Gaz, you owe me seven." Angel replied.

"Oh." He then turned to Nudge, "Nudge, I owe you one."

"You owe me five."

"Oh." The boy turned to me, "So, who's this? New girl?"

"Yup, that's me! New girl." I replied, "My name's Max. And when did you become so quiet Nudge?"

"I'm Gazzy, Angel's brother. And I believe you only met the 'Nudge' side of Nudge. She only talks a lot when nervous or excited." I was going to say, 'Oh," but I realized it was typed way too much, so nah.

"Anyways, class is about to start, so get your schedule and we'll see you at lunch. We sit at the lake. Speaking of that, do you know how to swim?" Nudge asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Don't worry, Natalie will teach you. Best swimmer ever. You'll need to learn for gym." Angel answered, "Well, gotta go, late for class. See you later." with that, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy walked down the hallway, Gazzy yelling to me, 'The principal's office is room 206.' I then began to walk the opposite direction.

_200_

_202_

_204_

_206. Yes!_

I then entered cautiously, where there was a waiting room, a regular looking woman typing away at a computer. I was going to ask why she was normal, but I didn't wanna take any chances.

"Name?" she asked.

"Uh, Max, Max Martinez." I winced a little at my last name, it reminded me so much of my mother.

"Take a seat. He's currently in a meeting." I did as told and sat in my seat. After a while, a boy exited, and I could hear an annoyed sigh from the room.

"Hi." the boy told me. He had shaggy reddish-blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Uh...hi...?" It came out more like a question.

"New girl, right?"

"How does EVERYONE know that?" I yelled.

"Everybody knows everybody. I'm James by the way, but you can call me Iggy." he stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Max. Call me Max. Why are you called Iggy?" Iggy chuckled at my reply.

"That, Maxie dearest, is classified." he then left.

"It's Max!" I called out.

"I know!" was his faint reply.

"Maximum," said the woman, "Principal Headless will see you now." I stood up and cautiously walked in to see the most frighting thing.

It was a man.

With a pumpkin as a head.

The principal was none other than the Headless Horseman. He wore a suit, but had a carved Jack-O-Lantern on his head, a flame inside.

"Uh, hi. I'm Max." The pumpkin's smile stayed.

"I know. I'm Jack Headless, but since you seem pretty cool call me Jack."

I like this guy. He's better than the guy Gazzy called Red.

"Well, I came for the schedule."

"I know. I'll have...Nick show you around after lunch. Your first three classes are right next door." he handed me a sheet, and I glanced at it.

**Period 1: History**

**Period 2: Science**

**Period 3: Power**

**Period 4: Gym**

**Period 5: Lunch**

**Period 6: Free**

**Period 7: Language**

**Period 8: Monster**

"Well right now Period 4 is almost ending, so I suggest you head for the Cafeteria, or outside." mentioned Jack.

"My friends told me to meet them by the lake." I replied.

"Well then you should head outside."

"Bye." I waved, and headed out the door, and into the hallways to go to the cafeteria when I bumped into somebody...

* * *

He decided to watch her the next day. She hung out with her friends, payed attention in class, and his fists balled when she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

When she got home was when it got interesting.

She went inside the house and scampered upstairs, doing homework when her father came home, and she tensed. They had dinner together like a normal family, but when she mentioned her boyfriend, he suddenly threw his glass at her, and her whole cheek was bleeding.

"I told you not to date that boy! Now you wont be able to see him." her father spat before getting up and leaving, "You're not going to school tomorrow. Clean up while I get a smoke." she whimpered and nodded.

Her father headed outside and took a smoke. The boy decided this was his chance.

"Excuse me? Jeb Batchelder?" he asked.

"Yeah?" he asked suspiciously.

"Do you believe in magic?"

* * *

**Belle: Ooooooooh! Cliffy!**

**Alex: And WHO did Max bump into?**

**Belle: And WHY did this boy ask Jeb that?**

**Alex: Only time will tell...**

**Belle: Fang?**

**Fang: *sigh* Review.**

**~DG**


	4. Hot Pockets and Mermaids

**Me: Heeeeey Guys! I was upset I only got 7 reviews...but those people are boss, so yeah.**

**Belle: Yeah! Boss people!**

**Alex: You guys made Jamie happier, and she was PMSing after I threw Billy Bob out the window(Last chappie)**

**Belle: Anyways, tell them Jamie!**

**Me: Oh yeah. We were watching History channel or something where they were making a building, and they needed more concrete, so they called up a guy, and his name was...IGGY! Omgomgomg!**

**Alex: They kept on squealing. Anyways, our guest?**

**Belle: Oh yeah. -Ungags Iggy- Hi Iggy!-giggles remembering previous events-**

**Iggy: Uh...hi? Where am-**

**Me: Let's get to the responses!**

**MESSAGE FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPPIE; You guys are the bossest people EVER.  
**

**EgyptionParakeet: You already read my PM, but I must say it again; Holy crap you're scary. Haha, just had to say it.**

**VampireRide: Lol. Alex says he doesn't belive, Belle says she does, and I'm undecided. So, yeah, and you're not the only one who eats anything edible :P  
**

**The Articulations: -singsong voice- Not telliiiiiiing!  
**

**Lieutenant Sarcasam: Haha, not Fang though!  
**

**1LuvDragonQueen: Yes! You caught on! Nick is Fang, so yeah. Also, it is Ella! **

**Emma: Tee hee to you too :)  
**

**Belle: YOU'VE WON DEAR 40th REVIWER(EMMA)!**

**State your ONE-TIME APPEARANCE OC's;**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Age(Has to be 14-18)**

**Hair**

**Eyes**

**Skin**

**Wear**

**What they are(angel,witch,fairy,mermaid,demon,vampire, anything mythical, magical, or mutant really)**

**Personality**

**Guest: Ah, mysterious Guest. Haha, I was hoping somebody would think those questions.  
**

**Alex: NOW, CONTINUE THE STORY!**

**Me: Yeah yeah whatever. Iggy?**

**Iggy: Disney'sGurl owns everything from us and Natalie. We belong to James Patterson, and Natalie is owned by Natalia.**

**Belle: Well, let's read!**

* * *

I frantically looked around to see nobody.

"Uh, hello?" I asked.

No reply.

Although I was running around, screaming on the inside of my six year-old self, my sixteen year-old self was making me just stand there. I finally got my senses back and began to walk past the orange and black striped lockers, each having an orange or black lock on them.

I then realized I didn't know where the cafeteria was.

_Go downstairs then make a right. The cafeteria should be there. Then you'll see the doors. Outside there's a nearby lake. Your friends are there._

I practically jumped.

_What the? _I thought. _Angel?_

_No. Angel can't read your mind from here. I-Oh! My hot pockets are finished!_ _Deuces!_**(A/N: My friend texted me the hot pocket and deuces thing.)**

Oh my gosh. Who the HECK was that?! And WHY were they making hot pockets?!

* * *

After that ordeal, I finally moved and followed...that voice's directions. I got into the cafeteria, and saw so many different...teens eating. Everyone's eyes shot to me, probably because I was wearing a white gown and had wings sticking out my back. I looked back at them, and gasped.

They weren't pure white anymore. They were brown, then faded to white. What?

_When you become a grounded angel, your wings aren't a pure white color anymore._

I sighed, sratching my hair. So, do I get my food first, voice?

_Yurp. Oh my gosh you have to eat some hot pockets. They are delicious!_

Yeah. Whatever. I stood in the short line, and noticed there were no trays or lunch ladies. The boy in front of me put his finger on a scanner, and a plate of raw food appeared. As he turned, I realised he was a werewolf. Oh. I moved up and placed my finger on the scanner, when pizza, next to apple juice o a lunch tray appeared.

YES! Pizza had to be my favorite food, along with apple juice being my favorite drink. I carried my tray and exited the clear doors of the castle. It was revealed to see five other tables outside, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy, sitting at the table next to the lake. I walked up to them.

"Uh, hey guys." I said. They all turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Max!" Nudge squealed, "Anyways, since you need to learn how to swim, go and take a look at the lake." I set down my tray and slowly walked to it. I noticed there were fishes, because I saw their tails splashing. I then saw a pair of eyes.

Striking silver eyes. I practically screamed. The eyes must have saw my face, because now they looked like they were laughing. Slowly, the eyes rose and it stopped just at their nose, so now I could clearly see the silver eyes, chestnut wavy hair, and the start of freckles. A finger then rose, and beckoned me closer.

I gulped, took a step before the finger rose into a hand, grasped mine, then pulled me in.

The water.

Did I mention it was October?

The water was cold.

I freaked out, splashing around. I couldn't see, I couldn't see... I opened my eyes before something began glowing white. It was soon before I realised I was making it glow. I then saw the owner of the eyes and almost gasped but didn't 'cause I'd drown.

My cheeks and lungs were burning, but I didn't care.

Because the owner of the eyes was a mermaid, her yellow-orange tail swishing around, wearing the shirt, jacket, and tie part of the school uniform.

She must have noticed I was running out of breath, because she took my arm and pulled me above water. When my head rose, I began to cough, and I could hear Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and the mermaid's laughing. I grabbed the grass right in front of me and pulled my body out of the lake, coughing.

"What-what is wrong with you guys?" I coughed out.

"You told me she was a mixie." the mermaid giggled.

"Whoops." Angel laughed. I glared at them.

"Alright. My gown thing is soked, Angel needs to talk to me about Gazzy, and I need to know what a mixie is. Any care to help me?" I yelled.

"Well, everybody here starts off with the original uniform," said Nudge, pulling her wand from her boot, and pointing it at me, before my soaked ballgown changed.

Now I as wearing a black jacket with an orange and black symbol, a white shirt with an orange and black striped tie, a plaid orange and black skirt going down all the way to my mid-calf, orange and black striped socks, and those fancy mary-somethings Angel wore. Ew.

"This is worse," I groaned, "How come you guys' are different?"

"Well," Nudge continued, "You can alter it if you want."

"Can this not be a skirt? That's all." Nudge nodded, pointed her wand at me, and my long skirt changed into capris. Thank you!

"And, Max, Gazzy's my brother. He's called that for...reasons. He's a werewolf." Angel piped.

"And...you're a fairy?" Angel nodded, "But...he's your brother." Another nod.

"And he's a werewolf?" Yet another nod. So, how was she something so...fairy-like, and him so...so...werewolf like?

"Long story. I'll tell you some other time." Angel answered. I guess...

"Also, a mixie is a mix between a mermaid and a human. They can choose if they want to change into a mermaid or human whenever they want to." Natalie told me, her arms and head on the grass, but the rest of her body in the water.

"Can you change...or are you a full mermaid." I asked, confused.

"My mother was a mermaid and my father a mixie. So I can only change a few times a month." she replied.

"Okay. Thanks." I said. They all nodded, and next thing you know, they giving me tips on how to be a teenager, and talking about other stuff before the bell rung, so we headed inside while Natalie had to stay in the lake, and I went to my next class, Nudge and Angel showing me it.

* * *

The next day, he snuck to The Other Side, and watched his future wife's sister. She was associated with about seven others;

**_The Witch_**

**_The Fairy_**

**_The Vampire(Somewhat, could become an ally)_**

**_The Werewolf_**

**_The Demon(Could possibly become an ally due to hatred towards the werewolf and wizard)_**

**_The Wizard_**

**_The Headless Horseman_**

**_The Ghost_**

**_The Mermaid_**

He was going to have to cross the mermaid off the list, there was no way she was going to get on land and stop him.

But the others.

For being associated with Maximum Ride, they would get it too.

* * *

**Me: WHAT WILL THE ASSOCIATES OF MAX GET?**

**Belle: Oooooooooh!**

**Alex: HOW WILL THE REST OF MAX'S DAY GO?**

**Belle: Oooooooooooooooooooh!**

**Me and Alex: AND WHEN WILL SHE SEE FANG?**

**Belle: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Alex: SHUT UP!**

**Belle: -bursts into tears-**

**Me: -rolls eyes- Thanks alot Alex. Anyways, Iggy?**

**Iggy: Review!**

**- DG and her crew-if there any errors tell me, cause I rushed-**


End file.
